A brake disk of the aforementioned type is known from German patent No. 1,164,455, in which the stud bolts, as seen from a radial direction, are arranged in the manner of perforated fan blades of an axial flow fan wheel, i.e., in radial direction or along a line corresponding to the curved shape of a fan blade in a spaced sequence, one after the other, and having a cross section which approximates the cross section of a fan blade at that respective point, the stud bolts having approximately triangular, semi-circular, rectangular or rhomboid cross-sections. In an arrangement of stud bolts corresponding to the curved fan blades, the cross-sections and the spacing of the stud bolts may be so designed that fan blades suitable for operation in both directions of rotation are reproduced. All of the prior art arrangements, however, have the disadvantage that the stud bolts cannot be designed at all points of the brake ring at equal distances from each other and/or with identical cross-sectional surfaces, so that considerable deviations from a evenly distributed in such a manner that the stud bolts in all areas of the brake ring are equidistant from each other. Because of the uneven distribution of the stud bolts, different stresses arise within the brake ring and the stud bolts during a rise in the temperature of the brake ring, causing differing temperature fields to be generated, possibly resulting in deformations along the exterior sides of the annular bodies, whereby the contact of the brake shoes and thus the braking effect is diminished. These effects may increase to the level where fractures occur in the brake ring.